


No Time For That

by Lalalascivious



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Frottage, M/M, Multi, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, clitoral stimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3602352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalalascivious/pseuds/Lalalascivious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean's got a job interview, so he can't join his oversleeping partners Mikasa and Marco in what would surely be a completely innocent shower.<br/>... Yeah, Jean's not convinced, either.<br/>[Hopefully realistic established relationship smut.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Time For That

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my bestest buddy [Shynii](http://shynii.tumblr.com/), because she was the first person I told when I started this oneshot toward the end of July last year, and then I didn't finish it for the longest time. Also dedicated to, well, any of my dear friends who enjoy this ship. I sure hope you know who you are!
> 
> Also, kids (well, hopefully you're over the age of majority if you're reading this), please use lube in your anal play at ALL times. I can confirm that what I've written is still realistic, but hopefully it also includes the lesson that you should be liberal in your application of lube when relevant. Sexual activity is almost universally better with lube.

 “Well, the two of us are gonna grab a shower now. You want to join?” Marco asked, smiling invitingly at Jean. Mikasa's glance from behind Marco's shoulder asked the same question less overtly, but it was clear that she would prefer all three of them be a part of this. Jean shook his head and waved them off with his hands.

"Oh no no no. I know where this goes! I already showered because I've gotta leave for an interview in an hour. See this?" Jean tugged pointedly on the neatly-folded collar of his dress shirt. “And I'll be damned if I'm gonna be late or barely able to walk for this one. It's gonna be my big break!” he exclaimed, his hands clenching into eager fists. He smiled reassuringly even as he sighed, “Don't get me wrong. I'd _love_ to take you up on your offers, o finest of partners.” That last bit was accompanied by an over-dramatic hand gesture. “It's just not in the cards right now.”

Mikasa nodded sympathetically toward him, furrowing her brow. “Sorry. I guess we _did_ forget... It's our own fault for waking up so late today, really.” She glanced at the clock on the microwave and realized it was already 1 PM. Knowing how nervous Jean gets about important events like interviews, he'd probably been up since 7 AM, running around and making sure everything he could think of was perfect. Now that she thought of it, the house DID look particularly clean, if you inspected it carefully. All that nervous energy sure did them wonders for chores.

“Yeah, oops... No problem, Jean! Sorry for tempting you. Maybe we can make up for it after you rock your interview,” Marco suggested, punching him playfully in the shoulder.

“Heh, well, _if_ I do well, maybe I can take you up on that offer,” Jean hedged awkwardly. He seemed a bit grumpy, now steeped in both disappointment _and_ nerves.

Mikasa smiled at him comfortingly. “I know you'll do great. _We_ know you'll do great,” she emphasized, gesturing between herself and Marco in front of her. “You always pull through when you actually put your mind to it. You'll be fine.” When Jean managed a genuine smile at that, she tugged lightly on Marco's sleeve and led them both to the bathroom.

When they had both slipped off their sleep clothes, Marco held her lightly in his arms, and she closed her eyes to bask in his warmth. She was going on a business trip soon, and that meant she would be away for a very stressful week. She always appreciated Marco's consideration for her feelings before these whirlwind conferences and meetings. During them, she couldn't be with either of her partners – would not, over the phone or Skype, be able to absorb the amazing calmness the three of them radiated together that acted as a salve for her burnt nerves. Jean was understanding, too – sure – but he felt so helpless during the actual trips that he often became frustrated over the situation.

The pair really _did_ start their shower without any intentions for the sort of activities Jean had insinuated. _Honestly!_ As Mikasa let her shampoo sink into her scalp, she pressed herself against Marco, wrapping him in a light embrace. Once he'd finished rubbing in his own shampoo, he turned her to face away, then pulled her close, squeezing her shoulders in his arms. But when she shuffled back to slot their forms closer together, _certain_ parts inevitably rubbed against each other, and the two of them breathed out a laugh at the sensation.

“Well, I hadn't _planned_ on anything, but boy, that Jean sure planted quite the idea in our heads,” Marco quipped.

Mikasa chuckled under her breath, pressing her butt teasingly against him. “Right. This is certainly all _Jean's_ fault. _We_ had nothing to do with it.” She turned her head to smirk back at him.

He let his grip on her relax to run his hands lovingly down her sides, caressing her strong back with his thumbs as he went. Finally he rested his hands pointedly above her rear. He leaned back slightly, as if to take in the view, then trailed the palms of his hands lightly over the swell of the flesh there. She sighed airily through her nose at the sensation. “You know, we never _have_ tried... uh... this, have we?” he wondered, trailing his thumbs lightly along the crack in the middle.

She hummed curiously, but it came out a bit more breathy than she'd planned. “I guess not.” Marco shifted slightly closer to her, trailing the head of his cock lightly along the crease between her legs, not pressing against anything in particular, but very much reminding her how close they were. As he started to harden, he briefly shifted a hand to himself to aim higher against her, rubbing delicious friction along her slit. She shivered and pressed down against him to get more of the feeling.

As he continued his sweet grind against her, Marco leaned forward to kiss down her neck from her hairline to her shoulders, beginning to add more suction the lower he kissed. She quietly moaned out her appreciation, closing her legs to squeeze him between more of her. The grind became easier as she became more slick, and Mikasa let out tiny whimpers on each stroke, appreciating Marco's full hardness pressing heavily against her. “S'too bad we don't... mm... have any lube in... here, though... hmmm...” he hummed out, his voice having dropped a few notes as it snuck out between heavy breaths and smacks of his lips.

Marco suddenly winced as the forgotten shower water ran down the nape of Mikasa's neck, getting some of her shampoo into his eye where it had momentarily pressed against her shoulder so he could kiss her spine. He pulled back, slipping himself from between her thighs, which had become wet in more than one sense, to stare up into the water. Mikasa whined slightly at his sudden absence, turning to look over her shoulder and putting two and two together as he blinked roughly into the spray. “Ah, sorry...” she managed to squeeze out as she adjusted. Marco shook his head, a gesture she knew as “it's fine, don't worry about me.” Once he seemed to have calmed down and rinsed out his own hair, she moved under the running water and washed out her own. She gave Marco's erection (which had flagged slightly at the distraction) a couple of slow pulls to show him she was still interested as she rinsed.

Mikasa turned back around, pressing her hands against the shower door and raising her ass slightly in invitation. Marco breathed out a shaky laugh and returned to her, placing his hands above her hips. He gave her shoulder an affectionate peck once more, then briefly ran his hands down and used his thumbs to open her cheeks, beginning to press the head of himself against the ring of flesh that lay between them as the water continued to run along her back and past it. Moving one hand to her front to start lavishing attention on her clit, he started to rub and press his tip against her using the other.

As he became more insistent, and she realized he seemed to be preparing to actually press himself in, wheels began to turn in Mikasa's head. Marco was right– she'd never actually had this done _to_ her, though having been in a relationship with Jean and Marco for over two years had found her using a few kinky implements to enable her to perform the same. All that ran through her nervous mind was every piece of advice she'd ever heard about anal. Every bit of knowledge she'd put into practice with her two partners. All those warnings about needing copious amounts of lube. Jokes about authors writing erotica and using completely unrealistic liquids for lube, like hand lotion or olive oil, and how they _especially_ made fun of the idea of just water–

But Marco's fingers ground against her, and he felt so good up against her that her tension flowed out through her weak knees, and she was persuaded to let him give it a try. She turned her head to face him, hands still lightly pressed against the door, hoping she looked as sexy as she felt in this moment. He met her eyes with a question in his own, and she nodded for him to continue. As he truly began to press inside her, it definitely stung; it felt like maybe he was aiming wrong, so she moved a hand back, opening herself further to compensate. It helped, but her hole still stung, and she was sucking in a breath through her teeth, and he felt so big, and she felt so tight, and he wasn't all the way in yet, and maybe this wasn't going to work, and – But the head slipped through the tight ring of muscle, and he slowly, gently pressed his way in, holding her close, kissing reassurances into her neck, still rubbing a finger over her front. As he made it most of the way into her, he shivered and moved both of his arms to wrap around her tightly.

Mikasa didn't normally like people being possessive with her. Her whole life, she had always been fiercely independent, blazing trails for herself when her path should have been blocked. She hated it when people tried to tie her down without her agreement. She'd chosen to be tied to Jean and Marco herself, because the two of them understood. Marco, especially, was never one to be possessive with her, even during sex. And yet, here and now... his arms holding her safe, him buried deep within her tight walls, presenting herself to him while he kissed sweetly along her shoulder... After giving her a bit of time to adjust, he moved just once, and reflexively, overcome with the pleasure of thrusting himself within that heat, he nipped her shoulder – And that was it. She let out a shivery sigh and gave into the feeling.

As Marco started to move, it turned out that his hips rolled into hers fairly smoothly. The water constantly running between them seemed to allow enough slip despite the tight fit. Or so she guessed. ... She stopped thinking too hard about it. Marco soothed the spot he'd nipped with an apologetic kiss, but she was pretty sure he'd caught her reaction like he always did. As he continued his slow pace, his face pressed into her neck, he groaned out a strangled “... – 'Kasa.” Any discomfort she'd started with was long gone as pleased noises slipped from her lips every time he sank home. His hands slid and gripped just inside her hipbones as he sped his thrusts, the new angle opening her better and making her feel more exposed, sending a jolt through her system at the thought. She was surprised to feel herself twitching and becoming more slick even though she wasn't even being touched there. As their skin slapped wetly together, she started gasping and murmured his name, and it felt much better than she had imagined, different from their normal sex. He was moaning, becoming undone, his usual gentleness giving way to something much more primal, and his teeth were catching the skin of her shoulder, and –

And he slipped out. The two of them were gasping for air, and one of them groaned openly at the sudden lack of sensation; it was difficult to tell who. Marco's hold against her relaxed as they both sighed in disappointment, but it was clear that neither of them wanted this to stop. “Well,” he suggested as his panting slowed, “maybe this should be a sign that we should take this to the bedroom?” Mikasa huffed out a laugh and nodded her agreement. She quickly ran some conditioner through her hair as an afterthought while Marco slunk carefully past her out of the shower.

They swiftly toweled the excess moisture off their skin, mostly leaving the parts previously... occupied... as they were. As they made their way out of the bathroom and across the hall to their bedroom, she was infinitely thankful they no longer had roommates. In their last place, they'd have had to put on clothes just to cross this hallway, only to take them off again behind closed doors, which was a little ridiculous. As they bumped open the door, they found that Jean's nervousness had now preoccupied him with reorganizing their desk. He spun around, eyes wide with surprise, only growing wider when he noticed the state the two of them were in. Marco was rummaging through their tiny dresser drawer, almost at full mast, and Mikasa had crawled naked onto the bed, idly watching Jean with an amused quirk of her lips.

“Condom?” Marco asked as he fished out a small bottle with a tasteful logo, his back still turned.

Mikasa continued eying the boyfriend in front of her as his face flushed and he tried to school his expression into something neutral. “Probably. I think we don't want to get anything–” She shot a positively smoldering glance at Jean with a smirk. “– dirty.” She raised her butt to prepare herself for the right position, and was amused to watch Jean's mouth turn into a wary frown.

Marco turned back around with their supplies, caught Jean's gaze full of frustration and the first pricklings of heat, and grinned mischievously. Instead of moving over to Mikasa immediately, he set the lube on the dresser and made a point of tearing the condom open with his teeth. He hummed a little and made a good show of preparing for the condom by slowly, teasingly stroking himself a few times, squeezing the head for his audience's appreciation. By the time he actually slipped the thing on himself, Jean was crossing his arms and practically pouting, trying to pretend his eyes hadn't gone any darker from the display. He attempted to be subtle about closing his legs as he leaned against the desk. Mikasa, still watching him, was now hiding her head in the mattress to stifle her chuckles.

Marco popped open the lube to slick himself up, giving Jean a similar but briefer performance, before finally moving to Mikasa to finish his handiwork. He poured a decent amount of lube into her entrance and onto his fingers before he slid one into her, carefully spreading the liquid as he eased a second in alongside it to make the process easier. He ran his other palm gently along her side when he thought she was ready, asking, “...'Re we good?” When she nodded, he squeezed her side, kissed her spine, and slipped his fingers out to rest, still slightly tacky, on her hip. He sought a reflection of her comfort in Jean's face as it watched hers rather than what Marco was doing. Jean never looked at Marco the same way he was looking at Mikasa then, this sort of soft admiration – but then again, he had some looks reserved solely for Marco, and Marco was sure he and Mikasa had the same. Their love for each other person in their triad was unique but equal, and they wouldn't have it any other way.

Jean's face had confirmed Mikasa's gesture, so Marco adjusted her hips and carefully began to slide into her, but Mikasa suddenly let out a frustrated groan of pain, Marco stilling immediately. _Why is this harder than in the shower for some reason?_ she wondered. _Maybe it's harder_ because _of the shower? I don't know. Whatever. “–_ Think…” she managed, grunting slightly, “… think we need more lube.” Marco pulled out, hugging her sides with his arms and laying his face against her back reassuringly. Jean finally moved from where he'd been frozen across the room and ran his palm along Mikasa's jawline as he lifted her head, resting his forehead against hers to soothe her. She always felt so safe between them. By the time Marco had fixed the problem, she was actually more relaxed than before the mistake. He snapped the bottle closed and dropped it by her side, just in case it would be needed again later.

This time, Marco slid in easily. Mikasa had been waiting with her chest down, ass raised, but as he wrapped his arms around her, he pulled her upward toward his chest, presenting more of her to Jean. As Marco pressed all the way in, he nuzzled his face into her shoulder, while Jean couldn't resist the urge to kiss her, pressing their mouths together softly. Their eyes closed as his palm found the top of one of hers. His eyes opened as Marco began to rock into her, and he watched Mikasa tug her mouth from his with a gasp.

The longer Jean watched her and Marco, the more fidgety he became. Finally he muttered a curse under his breath and unbuttoned one sleeve of his dress shirt to pin it away from his hand. One palm returned to hers while he crawled forward to lightly slip the fingers of his other between her legs. Her whole body jolted as her muscles clenched under his touch. He continued to trail his middle finger feather-light along her clit, so softly he didn't always make contact, making her tense taut as a bowstring every time they connected. She squeezed Marco each time she tensed, reminding both of them how full she was. He began to move faster inside her to stoke the fire she was lighting within him.

Jean pulled his hand away from her for a moment to swipe at the discarded lube, quickly popping it open and dribbling the liquid onto his fingers. In his haste to get back to her, he dropped the opened bottle and nearly spilled it onto the sheets before snapping it closed. When he finally returned to her, he swiped his thumb and two fingers over the full length of her slit to make it more slick, helped along by the wetness that was already building there. Then he pressed two fingertips firmly to her clit, wrenching a moan out of Mikasa, who had been on the verge of crying out as Marco fucked into her. Jean's pace started slow, letting his boyfriend do most of the work for him, but as the thrusts sped up, so did Jean's hand, and he ran the other over her breast before it firmly gripped her waist. Her head dropped between her shoulders as she gasped and did her best to rock between the two of them, gripping the sheets beneath her. Marco watched the two of them as the change happened before dropping his head onto Mikasa's shoulder and biting at it, murmuring praises interspersed with moans.

Marco was quickly reduced to chanting her name over and over between nips at her shoulder blade. Soon, he could no longer bring himself to lift his head, and he clung desperately to her, his teeth simply digging deeper into her back. His voice rose as he panted out, “'Kasa – 'Ka – sssssahhh – haahh! – Mi-hhhhka-sssss – ...nnn!” and finally came.

Mikasa hadn't come yet, but she was _close, so close, come on_. She bit out one last “Marco” as he buried himself deep and shook against her, but then Jean took over. He reclaimed her mouth immediately, trailing his free hand down her cheek to entice her to part her lips for him. When she complied, he wasted no time running his tongue along hers in that forceful but soft way she loved best. His hand had kept a steady rhythm through Marco's orgasm, but as their mouths moved together, he let himself speed up. As she began to whimper again, he changed from his back-and-forth motion against her to a tiny, firm circle, not letting her instinctive wriggling as she began to tense against his hand stray him from that – _perfect – spot – ye_ _ee_ _s yes yes_ _yes_ _y_ _esss ahh – S_ he broke away from Jean's mouth to let his name tumble brokenly from her lips just once, then let the feeling of Marco still holding her safe and all the sensation in her body focused on the single point at the end of Jean's fingertips guide her safely over the edge. Everything in her body squeezed blissfully except her jaw, which hung open on a silent scream until the first wave of sensation was over, and she huffed out a shaky, sated sound almost like laughter through the rest.

Jean kept his fingers circling lightly through it, until she calmed and Marco relaxed his arms enough for her to lean forward toward him. He let his own arms gently encircle her shoulders, and leaned his forehead against hers as he had before. The side of Mikasa's brow felt slightly sweaty as he shifted one hand to tuck a bit of her hair behind her ear. His other, slick hand he held slightly away from the opposite side of her head so he wouldn't get lube anywhere it wasn't supposed to go. He closed his eyes as she opened hers, but both of them could still hear Marco's hand quietly slide up her back to soothe his knuckles along her bitten shoulder.

The three of them breathed in silence for a few minutes, until Marco's breath caught in his throat with a choked sound. He sat up, leaving Mikasa in Jean's arms. “Uh, Jean? When did you have to catch that bus, again?” Their peace was broken by a sudden shift in mood as Jean swore and broke away from them to make a mad dash for the bathroom. He moved so speedily that Mikasa dropped and bounced a bit against the mattress with a bit of a start.

“Ah, god, shit, what time is –” His partners could hear a clatter as he probably fumbled his phone out of his pocket with his clean hand and promptly dropped it to the floor as the water began to run. “Fuck,” he spat quietly in response to his mistake, then, louder, as he probably managed to spot the time despite his mistake, “ _Fuck!_ I'm not even going to make – That bus is –” He turned the faucet off, and now they heard the ring of the towel rack smack the wall, followed by the sound of the towel _flumph_ ing to the floor at nearly the same time as he passed their room. He rushed back across, apparently for his phone, then out toward their living room again. Jean could move shockingly fast in an emergency. They'd learned this when Marco had his accident last year.

“Jean, wait –” Marco tried to call out to him, but that was little use in his current state. Mikasa followed their boyfriend out of the bedroom, and Marco was close behind her. She tried not to wince at the sound of the used condom slapping against the floor as it fell off him. They'd deal with that later.

“Ah, Christ,” he continued prattling on as he gathered his keys and his blazer. “And what am I going to do about being on the bus with –” Marco, still naked as the day he was born, caught his eye, “– _This?_ ” He gestured indignantly toward the center seam of his suit's pants, which was clearly protruding in a way its designer had not intended.

Mikasa finally managed to wrap a hand around Jean's forearm as he continued to flail in panic. “Jean. _Jean._ I can – Jeaaaan...” She was forced to tug on the arm he'd grabbed as Jean tried to shake her off. “ _Jean,_ I'm free right now. Let me just eat the gas money and the traffic and drive you there. Then you can calm down without anybody else seeing your 'problem.' We'll put the address in our GPS. Okay?” She stared directly into his eyes for confirmation, running a thumb along his skin. He nodded. She sighed, then looked down at her bare chest and let a laugh snort its way out of her nose. “Just... let me put some clothes on, first.”


End file.
